Dragonfusion (remake)
by Flamestormxx
Summary: When Gumball,Darwin, Flame,Lexy,and Blast and other freinds are chosen to be warriors to protected the earth they must fight against the evil forces as they make new friends and be ready for whatever comes their way
1. Prologue

AHH" A voice yelled as Shadow firgures were fighting each throwing Punches and kicks at each other

One of the figures was a blue cat wearing boots and a white sweater holding a bow and a sack of arrows on his back the other was a orange fish with legs wearing green shoes along with a brown headband and his fins were glowing a green aura the third figure was a pink cat wearing a neon white dress along with slippers and a sword the forth one was a gray wolf wearing a long sleeveless shirt under a red hoodedvest and red boots the fifth firgure was a orange cat wearing a yellow ninja mask that covered his mouth and a long sleeved shirt which was the same color as the mask.

They were fight 4 figures one of them seemed to be a t-rex the others looked like a a cyclopes but smaller and skinny the other three were a puffball and 2 shadows which each of these dark figures were leading and army of demons.

Uh gumball how are we gonna fight all of them" the orange fish asked looking at the blue cat

I don't know Darwin but we have to try think of what they've done" the blue cat known as gumball said

As Darwin thought he remebered.

*flashback*

Darwin was fighting off the t-rex while Gumball was fighting a rainbow colored puffball while elmores people were screaming in terror as a crack in the ground grew bigger and all of the elmores people fell down the hole filled with demons a blue cat knowns as Nicole fell down to.

MOM" Gumball yelled as the hole closed.

*flash back end*

Ya I remember" darwin said

How did it all come to this" Gumball thought


	2. Elements awaken part 1

(Here's my new story DragonFusion DF for short anyway if you don't like it stop reading and don't report it please)

*Elmore high*

it was a sunny day and are favorite Feline Gumball was walking through the halls of Elmore high followed by a gold fish with legs named Darwin gumballs brother and a pink cat name Lexy along with a gray wolf and an orange cat (ya I kinda change Flame a bit) named Blast and Flame Gumball was a blue cat with a tan sweater and a brown pants Darwin was a orange gold fish with green shoes Lexy had a black shirt along with a blue skirt Blast had a black sleeveless jacket with a red shirt with a pawprint along with black pants with chains at the sides and black wristbands Flame had a red hooded sweater along with blue jeans and a chain necklace with a topaz on it as the friends entered the class room to find the old ape known as Miss simian.

YOUR LATE FOR CLASS" Miss simian shouted

Uhh well you see miss simian we were attacked by Dogs" Gumball said

I don't care detention for all of you" Miss simian said in an evil voice

*4 hours later*

Aw detention sucks" Flame said angryly

I know man" Gumball repliend

Well at least its over" Darwin said

Hey the bus is here" Blast said as they all got in the bus it drove off from elmore Jr high and to the house were the kids lived

*Night*

Everyone is Elmore were in their house doing what they do some of the Elmore town people were sleeping others were eating and some were just on their computer.

*Flames house*

Flame was on his computer playing video games when he accidently spilled some soda on the computer causing it to shock him.

OUCH!" Flame yelled as the computer electrocuted him he pulled away after the computer shorted out

Flame dinners ready" Flames mom yelled

Well I guess that's enough computer time for me" Flame sighed and went straight to the dinner table

*Watterson house*

Gumball Darwin and Lexy were helping Nicole set up dinner Gumball got the ice for the lemonade Darwin was setting out the plates and Lexy was helping Nicole cook when suddenly the window shot open sending a cooled breeze making tree branches shake as Lexy went to go close the window while Darwin went outside to see if Richard and Anias where there yet when Richard drove by Darwin welcomed them as the wind blew harder a leaf landed on darwin.

Guys dinners ready" Nicole said

As they rush to the dinner table Richard had the hugest dinner it was turkey stacced on fries ( of course he would have that big of a dinner) Richard finished the whole thing in seconds while the rest just ate and when they were finished they went to bed.

*for way screen*

Blast Gumball Lexy Flame and Darwin were sleeping when something appeared on their wrist on Blast wrist was a flame mark Gumball had a snowflake mark Lexy had a tornado mark Darwin had a leaf mark and Flame a lightning bolt mark

*in a mystic realm*

Four shadow figures appeared.

They have awaken" the figures said together


End file.
